Thundercats a tiger princess of gold
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Now that spring is here things should be running smoothly. But this spring would be the beginning of a very specail time for Hannah and Tygra. Version 1 of the sequel to Hannah and the Thundercats.


chapter 1

Hannah and Tygra were very happy together. The tiger village things were hopping. Everyone was getting ready for the first spring festival. The time when spring would come to the mountains and all of Third earth there would be lots of food to find and forge and plenty of creatures to hunt. The time to plant food so they could have good harvest in the Autumn. Also when there will be lots of newborn livestock.

Now that spring is here things should be running smoothly. But this spring would be the beginning of a very specail time for Hannah and Tygra.

All the animals were going to come. It was going to be held in Thundera. Every year the festival with be held in different place. It would be great thing to do especially because there no threats right now to anyone on third earth.

Mum-Ra was in exile and the monsters that plagued the tigers have been destroyed through Tygra killing the leader do to a legend that he would end the monsters reign of terror. Now everything was perfectly peaceful.

It was going to be held on the first week of spring. Everyone was pretty excited.

Tygra was organizing what the tigers would do and bring during the festival.

Everything was running like clockwork.

Caspin came up. "Hey Tygra, where's your wife Hannah? I thought she would be helping." Caspin asked.

"She's at home, she was fast asleep I didn't want to wake her, she seemed pretty tired," Tygra said. "I'm going to check on her later." he said.

"I see," Caspin said.

"Now everything seems to be order." Tygra said.

Some cubs ran by. "So you and Hannah talked about having cubs?" Caspin asked.

"Yes we did, we don't know when we decide to have one, but we decided if we ever have cub we will let it happen when it happens." Tygra said. "Because you can't be exact when you will find out your wife is going to have a cub." he said.

"Very true," Caspin said. "If you two do have a cub it will either be orange like you or white like Hannah." he said.

"True," Tygra said.

"If she does have cub I bet it's going to be son so far every chief starting from you and your father's ancestor have had sons and only sons." Caspin said.

"Really?" Tygra said. "It doesn't matter to me, if I do become a father I just want the cub Hannah gives me to be healthy." he said.

"I see," Caspin said.

They continued their conversation. "I better check on Hannah, she's probably up by now." Tygra said. He went into his home. Hannah was awake and ready to help.

Now everything was ready for the celebration. The tigers headed out to Thundera. All the animals were there. There was food, games and music. Everyone had a wonderful time. In a few months there would be a summer celebration. It was being held at the Elephant village. But that was a long way off.

A couple weeks later there were other things to do. Matters to discuss, issues to handle and many other things.

Tygra was working and wondered why Hannah hasn't come out of the bedroom.

He found Hannah lying in bed awake.

"Hannah you're still in bed?" Tygra asked.

"I don't feel so good." Hannah said.

"Then why don't you stay in bed." Tygra said.

"You can't even stand up." Tygra said.

"I'm just a little bit dizzy." she said.

"I say you are pretty dizzy if you can't even stand." Tygra said. "I'm going to get the doctor, maybe he can find out what is wrong." he said.

"Okay," Hannah said.

Soon the doctor came in to check on Hannah to see if she was okay. Tygra turned to Hannah. "I have a meeting so tell me what the doctor says when I come home." Tygra said.

"Okay Tygra, love you." Hannah said.

"I love you too." Tygra said.

The doctor examined Hannah. "Hannah you're pregnant." the doctor said.

"I'm going to have a cub how wonderful." Hannah said.

"Yes it is congratulations." the doctor said.

"I can't wait to tell Tygra." Hannah said.

Tygra came home after the meeting. "Hi Hannah what did the doctor say?" Tygra asked.

"I'm fine," Hannah said.

"So your not sick?" Tygra asked.

"No, I'm not but I got to tell you what else he said.' Hannah said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"I'm pregnant." Hannah said.

"Really a cub of our own?" Tygra said.

"Yes we are going to have a cub." Hannah said.

"This is wonderful!" Tygra said hugging her.

They were so happy. They had to tell their parents the news.

Tygra's parents and Hannah's parents were thrilled about this. The doctor told Hannah the cub would be born in the winter.

"Having a cub in such cold weather, I hope everything will be alright." Hannah's mother said.

"Don't worry." Sirbreina said. "Tygra was born in the winter in Thundera," she said.

They already knew why. "Yes but it's still cold and we don't want our grand-cub to freeze." Hannah's mother said.

"Now my dear Lisa, true the winter is cold but Hannah is strong I know she'll be fine." Hannah's father said.

"I hope your right Robert." Lisa said.

"Don't worry our midwives have been delivering cubs in the cold for generations so they know what to do." Javan said.

"Yes maybe final a female cub will be born to the royal couple." Sirbreina said.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked

"Oh for some reason every royal couple bore a son. Maybe we will get the first tiger princess from Tygra and Hannah." Sirbreina said.

"Does it matter?" Lisa asked.

"Not really," Javan said. "As long as they have a healthy cub." he said.

"Yes that is the important thing." Robert said.

By the time summer had arrived everyone was eager about the festival. All the animals heard the royal tigers were going to have a cub. Now the festival was over and everyone had to prepare for harvest time.

Tygra was doing some chores when he heard Hannah shriek. He came into there bed room. "Hannah are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Hannah said. "Now get out I'm trying to get dressed." she added.

"Then why did you shriek?" Tygra asked.

"This is why," Hannah said. She showed him her torn clothes.

"Whoa," Tygra said. "You got to be kidding me, you are getting fat kind of fast." he said.

"I can't believe you said that!" Hannah said. "How would you feel if you went through this? Having all these symptoms and getting a huge belly?" she asked.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

"It's okay," Hannah said. "Now I need some bigger clothes." she said.

Tygra got up and found what he was looking for. "Here put this on." he said.

Hannah put on the clothes. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look nice." Tygra said.

"I don't blame you for calling me fat earlier," Hannah said. "the cub sure is growing fast." she said.

Tygra sighed and leaned back and Hannah sat down next to him and Tygra's arm was touching her belly.

Hannah then gasped. She looked at her belly. "Tygra I think the cub just moved." she said.

"Yeah I felt it too, it sure did move." Tygra said after moving his arm.

"It's still doing it, you want to feel?" Hannah asked.

"Um, okay." Tygra said. He placed his hand on Hannah's belly. Sure enough there was a kick and a flutter of movement. "Looks like our cub is doing fine." he said.

"Yes it is," Hannah said.

Later they headed out into the village. Caspin came up. "Tygra we have some matters to discuss." Caspin said.

"What do we have to discuss?" Tygra asked.

"Summer is almost over and we need to talk about the Autumn harvest and the food was must gather and stock up for the winter." Caspin said.

"I see," Tygra said.

"Yes and since the clan is going to have some cubs including yours during that time and that clan is even bigger because of the return of the white tigers and Hannah and her family we need more food stocked up." Caspin said.

"Yes that must be discussed." Tygra said.

Hannah agreed with this. Since the clan was bigger they needed more food for the winter. They also knew as population grew they will have to make the village bigger. Hannah was worried soon the clan would get so big they would have to abandon the cave they were in and find a new place to set up a village for a bigger population.

So she brought it up in the meeting. The tiger council realized Hannah was right now that clan was bigger there would be more new families and soon the cave they built Village in wouldn't have any more room.

"If that happens we will send scouts to find a good place to set up a new home for our people." Tygra said.

The council agreed.

Even Javan and Sirbreina agreed with Hannah, soon the cave will be full of tigers and there would be room to make new homes. "If that happens we have to notify Thundera that the tiger clan of the new location that it moves to." Javan said.

The tigers were about to out grow their cave. So they agreed next spring they would send scouts to find a place to make a new village.

Tygra sent a message to Lion-o and told them the tigers plan to scout out a bigger area to make bigger village for the growing tiger population. Lino-o knew that was problem so he sent a message to Tygra telling him next spring Thundera will help the tigers find a new home.

The tigers were grateful that Lion-o was going to help them.

Once Autumn had come everyone was harvesting and gathering food. In fact they had been getting ready since late summer. One of the oldest tigers could tell it was going to be a very cold and harsh winter.

Hannah was hoping that it would be warm enough in the house when it came time to have her cub.

The other tigers gathered as much food as possible. Hannah like many of the other female tigers that were going to have cubs normally stayed in the village.

Right now they were sitting and talking in the center of the village.

They saw Hannah looked concerned. "Is everything alright Hannah?" One of them asked.

"I'm thinking about the winter, my cub is suppose be born during that time. One of oldest tigers said this winter is going to be a long, cold and hard one." she said.

"Yes Balino say it was going to be one of the toughest winters the tigers would weather, I tell your are worried about your cub." one of them said.

"I think it would be a good idea to stock up on fire wood too." another said.

"That sounds like a good idea I have to talk to Tygra about this." Hannah said. She managed to get up and look for Tygra.

Hannah walked for awhile and saw Caspin. She went up to him. "Hey Caspin have seen Tygra?" Hannah asked.

"No I haven't are you alright?" Caspin asked.

"Yes I'm fine it's just I think we have to make sure we have enough fire wood due to what Balino said about how cold the winter was going to be this year." she said.

"You have a point when Balino says we are going to have rough winter he's almost never wrong, this should be discussed at our meeting." Caspin said.

"I like the sound of that," Hannah said. Hannah then felt a little faint. "I need to sit down." she said.

Caspin helped her sit down on a nearby log. "Can one of you get her a drink water?" Caspin asked. He looked at Hannah.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm okay just tired I've been walking for a while." she answered.

Caspin looked surprised. "No wonder your why you looked so drained, you should be taking it easy." Caspin said.

A tiger came up and handed Caspin a cup of water. "Here Hannah," he said.

"Thank you," Hannah said taking a drink.

Tygra came walking up. He saw a concern Caspin with Hannah. "Is everything alright?" Tygra asked.

"Hannah came looking for you she had spent sometime doing it. When came up to me and began to talk she looked rather drained. She's very tired." Caspin said.

"Hannah, you know the doctor told you to take it easy," Tygra said.

"I know," Hannah said. Hannah explained about make sure they had enough firewood to last throughout the winter.

"Yes we do need firewood for the whole winter." Tygra said.

Autumn was almost over and things were getting chilly. Hannah had finished a nice blanket for the cub. The village's wood carvers made a cradle for the cub. It was a very lovely cradle.

"It's perfect for the cub." Hannah said.

Many things were made for the cub and soon winter would be here.

Sure enough winter came it was very cold winter. The tigers wore warmer clothes. Tygra found himself watching Hannah closely because the cub was going to come very soon.

Hannah knew the cub would come soon because she felt the time was drawing near.

Her feelings were correct the cub was coming very soon.

On freezing cold night cub decided to arrive. It was taking quite sometime. Tygra was getting anxious. He was pacing around. He could hear the wind blowing outside the cave.

His parents and Hannah's parents were with him waiting for the cub to born.

"It's been hours what is taking so long?" Tygra asked.

"These things can take time Tygra." Sirbreina said.

Tygra was still pretty worried. It had been a very long time. He hoped Hannah was okay. Then they heard: "Waaa! Waa!" it was cub's crying.

Tygra got up and looked at the door. A midwife came out. She came up to Tygra. "Congratulations your wife gave birth to a healthy little girl." the midwife said.

"How's Hannah?" Tygra asked.

"She's fine, just very tired." the midwife said. "There is something about your daughter that must be seen." she said.

"I thought you said she is healthy?" Tygra said.

"She is, it's about her coat. It's something you got to see to believe." the midwife said.

Everyone went into the room. They saw a tired Hannah holding her new cub. Hannah saw Tygra and smiled. "Hey Hannah," Tygra said.

"Hi," Hannah said.

Tygra saw his cub and he was shocked by what he saw. The cub was golden color with red brown stripes. "I don't believe it." Tygra said.

"This cub is yours," Hannah said. "I would never go behind your back." she said.

"I know," Tygra said.

"I only heard about this in ancient fairy tales." the doctor said.

"I've seen pictures of them on my home world but when I became I tiger I never thought I would birth one." Hannah said.

"Huh?" Tygra said.

"They are called golden tigers, it happens on rare occasions when white tiger and orange tiger breed. They are more rare than white tigers." Hannah said.

"This is miracle," Javan said.

"This is something the council of elders must see." Sirbreina said.

The council saw the cub right away. The oldest member Sumtranos was shocked. "I heard of them in fairy tales but the actual birth of a golden tiger is something the tiger clan has never seen. It's beyond my understanding." Sumtranos said. "This could mean your little daughter is destined for greatness." he said.

"I have that feeling to especially because this is the first daughter ever born to the royal tiger family." said another.

This was something specail in deed.

"We should give our daughter a specail name." Tygra said.

"Yes we should." Hannah said.

They named her Tygracia. A name worthy of a princess.

This is only the beginning.

To be continued.


End file.
